In general, a vacuum cleaner suctions dust particles on a floor by using a suction force of a fan rotated by a motor installed inside the vacuum cleaner, entraps the dust particles in a dust bag disposed in front of the fan while releasing dust-free air to the outside of the vacuum cleaner.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional vacuum cleaner including a main body 110 and a cover 120 openably attached to the main body 110.
The cover 120 is hinge-coupled to an upper portion of the main body 100, and an air suction tube 130 is connected to the cover 120.
Further, the main body 110 of the vacuum cleaner includes a motor chamber (not shown) accommodating therein a driving motor (not shown) and a dust chamber 114 for accommodating therein, e.g., a dust bag 150 or a cyclonic dust collection device for collecting dust particles contained in air suctioned through the air inlet tube 130.
When the dust bag 114 is filled with dust particles, it should be replaced or emptied. For the purpose, the cover 120 covering the dust chamber 114 is opened approximately upright, as shown in FIG. 1, and the dust bag 150 is removed from the dust chamber 114.
However, in the conventional vacuum cleaner, since the air inlet tube 130 is connected to a suction inlet provided in the cover 120, a connection structure of the cover 120 and the main body 110 becomes complicated due to wirings for connecting electrical components such as a switch provided at the air inlet tube 130 to the main body 110.
Furthermore, when a user attempts to remove the dust bag 150 from the dust chamber 114 with his hands off the cover 120 after the cover 120 is opened as shown in FIG. 1, the cover 120 is often closed due to its weight, which causes an inconvenience to the user. Moreover, in case the user opens the cover 120 with an excessively great force, the cover 120 may be collided with or separated from the main body 110.